La Rosa del Desierto
by Lyldane
Summary: En plena situación de tensión, decadencia y pobreza, Suna decide pactar de forma poco convencional con la vecina Konoha, como se hacía antaño. Sakura se verá arrancada de su hogar y descubrirá que fuera de su querida aldea no todo es color de rosa... y que en las entrañas del desierto, bulle un odio que no tardará en hervir y arrasarlo todo.
1. Capítulo I: El mejor regalo de todos

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo una nueva historia, la primera de Naruto y de una pareja no muy convencional que digamos: Un GaaSaku. Tendrá retazos de varias parejas, (como puede verse ya en el 1er cap.) pero quedáis avisados de que pienso que será una historia bastante dura, con poco espacio para el humor, así que absténganse de lanzarme piedras por mi posible crueldad XD. Iré más despacio con las actualizaciones ahora que tengo dos historias en curso, pero no podía aguantarme y ésta ya la tenía en mente desde hacía muuuucho tiempo, pero no encontraba el modo de plasmarla. Finalmente, aquí tengo el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me encantaría recibir, ¡no sean malos! Yo ya lo soy suficiente, muajajaja.**

**Aviso: la historia se sitúa una bonita mañana de nueva primavera en la que Sasuke nunca se ha ido de Konoha (aish), por lo que los acontecimientos referidos a Akatsuki, Orochimaru y la Cuarta Guerra nunca han tenido lugar.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Naruto y compañía le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Sin más dilación...¡a leer! Un cordial saludo.**

* * *

**La Rosa del Desierto**

por Lyldane

**Capítulo I: El mejor regalo de todos**

Esa mañana, la corredera abierta de par en par permitía que la brillante luz del día inundara la habitación, haciendo relucir la madera de los muebles. Tras ella, una pareja de gorriones se apoyó sobre la barandilla de la terraza, observando el ir y venir de gente en la calle. Las aves escuchaban con curiosidad el bullicio del mercado como si fueran capaces de comprenderlo, para luego intercambiar unos cuantos trinos entre ellas, como si de una conversación entre vecinos se tratase. En cuanto se acercó chasqueando los dedos para llamar su atención, los pájaros salieron volando asustados y ella retomó su tarea, soltando un suspiro de falsa resignación.

Falsa, porque en esos momentos no había nada en el mundo que fuera capaz de quebrar su felicidad.

La imagen del espejo en el que se reflejaba le devolvió a una chica sentada sobre la cama ya hecha, de piel clara, brillantes ojos jade y cabello de un inusual color rosa. Las hebras se revolvían juguetonas a causa de la corriente que entraba a través de su gran ventanal, pero ella desatendía el hecho y continuaba con su labor de peinarlo con esmero hasta dejarlo refulgente como el satén.

Porque aquel era un día especial. 28 de marzo, ella, Sakura Haruno, cumplía dieciocho años. Y no podría haber recibido mejor regalo del que estaba a punto de presenciar.

Ésa mañana del 28 de marzo, y tras varios meses de ausencia, Sasuke y Naruto volvían a Konoha.

Sólo de pensar en sus dos compañeros, contempló en su reflejo cómo su perpetua sonrisa se ensanchaba hasta casi dar miedo. Soltó una risa cuando recordó el suceso por el cual había obtenido la información, seis días atrás…

— _¿Qué?_

_La cara del capitán Yamato se descompuso en cuanto advirtió el brillo en los ojos de Sakura, y cómo poco a poco iba alzando las comisuras de los labios. Miró a la chica con ojos exorbitados mientras sacudía la cabeza con insistencia. No debería de haber dicho eso._

— _¿Qué?_ —_repitió la interjección de la chica, haciéndose el ignorante._

— _¿Vuelven?_ —_Juntó las manos sobre el pecho_—. _¿Naruto y Sasuke regresarán la semana que viene?_

— _¡No!_ —_Abrió exageradamente los ojos y ejecutó su escalofriante rostro, ya famoso en toda la aldea por conseguir derrotar de puro pavor a varios maleantes con su simple imagen tras los arbustos. Habló en voz muy grave y profunda_—. _Tú… No deberías hacer esa clase de preguntas confidenciales… Las consecuencias podrían ser terribles y…_

_Las palabras del ANBU se cortaron en cuanto Sakura lo agarró de las solapas del chaleco verde y comenzó a zarandearlo bruscamente mientras gritaba de júbilo. Yamato perdió su apariencia, dando paso a una abrumada y dolorida._

Volvió a soltar una carcajada cuando recordó que posteriormente lo había abrazado hasta levantarlo del suelo y con tanta fuerza que al capitán le había crujido peligrosamente la columna vertebral.

No recordaba cómo, pero se lo había encontrado una tarde de camino al hospital, habían comenzado a charlar, y en un momento determinado la conversación había desembocado en aquello. Y violando su principio de silencio, increíblemente, el capitán Yamato había hablado de más… otorgándole la alegría que la llenaba desde entonces.

"_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"_

— ¡Sakura, me marcho ya! —Le llegó la voz de su madre desde el piso inferior—. ¡No llegues tarde!

— ¡No! —respondió antes de oír el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

Llegar tarde. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué se creía? Mebuki Haruno ya conocía la situación. No, ese día no pensaba llegar tarde a la reunión con su antiguo equipo.

Bajó las escaleras y bufó al ver la cantidad de platos sucios en la encimera de la cocina. Sus padres la habían despertado lanzándose prácticamente sobre ella, felicitándola con brío por sus dieciocho años. Su padre Kizashi había estado a punto de echarse a llorar mientras ella les agradecía emocionada su precioso regalo: un kimono de rica seda blanca, con hermosas flores de cerezo bordadas en hilo rosa, mangas muy largas, y un obi de brillante tono violeta. No se lo había probado, pero sólo visualizándolo pensó que le quedaría encantador a cualquier mujer.

También le habían preparado un desayuno como para alimentar a una manada entera. Pero ella lo había devorado todo con gusto. Aun estaba creciendo, al fin y al cabo.

Ató su banda a la nuca y arregló los mechones sueltos. Desde que se había cortado el pelo en los exámenes a Chunin, que ahora le parecían a años luz, seguía manteniendo el pelo corto, hasta los hombros. Era mucho más cómodo, práctico y fácil de llevar.

Además, para ella se había convertido en una especie de símbolo. Un símbolo de esfuerzo, de valor, para recordarle que no debía flaquear nunca. Bueno, y quizás sí, también un poco como acto de reivindicación contra el Uchiha.

"_Después de todo, a él le gustaban las chicas de pelo largo… ¿no?"._

Decidió fregar los utensilios más tarde y salió a la calle, obligándose a caminar con tranquilidad en dirección a la entrada de la aldea. Ojeaba los puestos situados al otro lado de la calle, sin prestarles excesiva atención. Tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

_Sasuke… _la verdad es que aquello era una tontería, todo eso del cabello. Porque a pesar de todo, Sakura seguía enamorada de él. Por Kami que lo había intentado, pero cada vez que veía su perfecto rostro, cada vez que él le dirigía alguna de sus escasas palabras, cada vez que se preocupaba por ella durante una misión… a Sakura se le encogía el corazón dolorosamente. Dolor, eso era lo que sentía… porque a pesar de los seis años que llevaban juntos, en el mismo equipo, Sasuke jamás se había interesado por ella.

El Uchiha seguía obcecado en su plan de venganza contra su hermano mayor. Cuando llegaban a los entrenamientos por las mañanas, Sasuke ya sudaba hacía horas. Y por las noches, era el último en abandonar el lugar. En eso se fundamentaba su vida: entrenar, entrenar y entrenar, buscando oponentes a su nivel. Cuando no era con Naruto o Kakashi, lo hacía con Neji, que ya era ANBU, o se pegaba él solo horas y horas en el bosque. Alguna vez había estado fisgoneando en sus entrenamientos con el Hyuga –espiar era una palabra un poco fea-, y debía admitir que tenían hasta un punto cómico. Se golpeaban salvajemente, y no intercambiaban ni una sola palabra, pero parecían entenderse, y poco a poco se había formado una relación que podría calificarse como amistosa, aunque les pesase a ambos. Sakura recordó que una vez lo había intentado con Lee, pero había acabado tan harto del muchacho que jamás le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

Y a cada año que pasaba, Sasuke se tornaba más oscuro, más cerrado, llegando al extremo en el que era prácticamente imposible entablar conversación porque todas sus respuestas se constituían de monosílabos. Sí, más que en el pasado.

Pero ella todavía albergaba esperanzas. Porque cuando salían de misión y resultaba herida, él siempre le reprochaba su torpeza, y no podía evitar pensar que lo hacía debido a su preocupación. Entonces, olvidaba todas las palabras desagradables que solía dirigirle. ¿Era una tonta? Podía ser, pero se resignaba a perder aquello que había sido el centro de su vida desde que tenía uso de razón.

Ino habría asentido enérgicamente ante esa pregunta. Como el resto de féminas de toda la Aldea que conocían la situación, había desistido hacía años al pensamiento de tener realmente alguna clase de relación con el Uchiha. Pero la diferencia estaba en que ella, Sakura, pertenecía al Equipo 7, es decir, al mismo equipo. ¿No le proporcionaba aquello un vínculo más íntimo que el que pudiera tener con cualquier otra chica? Volvió a dibujar su sonrisa tras los pensamientos amargos. Pobre Ino, la tenía desesperada.

—Oi, Sakura. ¿Era hoy, no? Felicidades.

Alzó la vista, pero ya sabía de quién se trataba. Aquel saludo sólo era propio de cierta persona. Su sonrisa se amplió.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Abrazó a su maestro con ímpetu, sin ganas de ocultar sus sentimientos. Llevaba casi cuatro meses sin verlo, tenía justificación. Así que no le importó que fuera acompañado por varios Jounin más, que ante el gesto y con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, murmuraron algunos comentarios inaudibles a oídos de Sakura.

Kakashi carraspeó y apartó suavemente a su alumna, deshaciendo el abrazo. Bajo la máscara, la chica percibió cierto sonrojo. Debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

— Gracias. ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

—Hace apenas unos minutos. He recibido un aviso de reunión antes de llegar, así que me he adelantado—indicó señalando con el dedo pulgar hacia detrás, donde sus compañeros.

— ¿Reunión?

—Informe de misión, nada especial—la tranquilizó enseguida.

Sakura distinguió entre el grupo la mirada de Genma sobre ella y le hizo un gesto de saludo. Después, ensombreció el rostro un tanto antes de formular la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Mejor de lo que esperábamos—admitió—. Los métodos de Suna han cambiado. Algo, al menos.

Sakura asintió, seria. Estaba al tanto de la coyuntura que atravesaba Konoha con la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, desde hacía unos cuantos años. Grupos terroristas había aparecido como setas por todo el País del Viento, atacando contra el País del Fuego y el propio gobierno de Sunagakure. Todo desde aquel primer Examen a Chunin, lo único que trajo aquello fue desastre y desolación. Al fin y al cabo, tan sólo Shikamaru recibió el título de Chunin entonces…

— ¿Sakura? —Kakashi la llamó por segunda vez, ésta sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Debemos irnos, tú deberías saber la primera cómo se pone Tsunade en estos casos…

Ella sonrió.

—En éstos y en cualquiera.

Kakashi le colocó una mano en el hombro antes de darle la espalda.

—Siento no tener tiempo, ¿te parece si esta noche cenamos todos en el Ichiraku? Así podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños como es debido—le guiñó el único ojo visible—. Hoy me siento lo suficientemente generoso como hasta para pagarle la ración a Naruto. Si consigues convencer a Sasuke…

— ¡Sí! —se inclinó, muy contenta. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso último lo consiguiera—. ¡Muchas gracias, Kakashi-sensei!

El jounin sonrió bajo la máscara. Se dejó llevar.

—Me alegro de verte, Sakura. Tal vez estos tiempecitos sin Sasuke y Naruto te vengan bien. Se te ve mucho mejor.

—Sí—corroboró Genma, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Mucho mucho mejor.

La chunin se sonrojó y encogió involuntariamente, y recordó en seguida el abundante desayuno que se había consentido. ¿Por qué Genma era así? No había la confianza suficiente. Frunció el ceño ante la propuesta de Kakashi. No quería estar más tiempo sin sus chicos.

—Gracias—recobró su sonrisa—. Yo también me alegro de verte—se volvió hacia Genma—. De veros.

Este último le lanzó un beso al aire, y los jounin retomaron su camino. Por su parte, Sakura echó a correr hacia las puertas de Konoha. Así que habían llegado antes de lo previsto... Al final, su madre iba a tener razón, como de costumbre.

Llegaría tarde a su encuentro.

Alcanzó su destino en un par de minutos después, con la respiración un tanto agitada, pero sin llegar a jadear. Miró a izquierda y derecha, sin encontrar rastro alguno. Estaba completamente sola en el lugar. Divisó el puesto de vigilancia de Izumo y Kotetsu unos metros más adelante, y se acercó.

—Buenos días—saludó.

— ¡Ah, Sakura! —Respondió el de la venda sobre el puente de la nariz—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, gracias—fue al grano—. ¿Habéis visto a Naruto y Sasuke pasar por aquí?

Se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Naruto y Sasuke? No de momento—informó Izumo—. Kakashi y el resto han llegado hace un rato, pero de ésos dos nada.

—De acuerdo—su semblante se entristeció un poco—. Muchas gracias de todos modos. Miraré a ver si encuen…

— ¡SAKURAAAAAAA!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse cuando un cuerpo impactó contra el de ella con fuerza, tirándola al suelo unos metros más allá. El golpe sumado al peso que tenía encima, la hicieron perder el aire que guardaba en los pulmones.

—Na…—masculló—. Naruto…

El susodicho la apretaba en un mortífero abrazo, repitiendo su nombre.

— ¡Oh, Sakura, cuanto te echaba de menos, 'tebayyo!

— ¡Kotetsu! —escucharon a Izumo, señalando a su compañero con el dedo índice amenazador—. ¡Te dije que iba a mear y que vigilaras tú mientras! ¡¿Es que no eres capaz de permanecer atento unos segundos si quiera?!

Sakura, todavía en el suelo, se percató entonces de que el rubio había venido corriendo de dentro de la Aldea.

—Pero Izumo, —habló el jinchuriki— si hemos estado en el urinario de al lado. Incluso te he saludado.

La expresión de enfado del chunin se descompuso, transformándose en una de total desconcierto, y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Kotetsu.

—Pe-pero…

Sakura ignoró la turbación de Izumo y se centró en su posición, considerando que ya era suficiente.

— ¡Naruto, aparta de una vez!

—Perdona—se rascó la nuca, ya de pie—. Pero es que estaba tan emocionado, que no he podido evitarlo. ¡No nos vemos desde diciembre!

—Lo sé, he estado contando los días—se levantó con pesadez y colocó las manos sobre las caderas. Frunció el ceño—. Y tú, por lo que veo, sigues igual de atolondrado.

Naruto utilizó unos cuantos segundos para observarla de arriba abajo. Soltó un silbido que acompañó con una risita propia de Jiraiya. A Sakura se le erizó la piel.

—Tú en cambio te ves mucho mejor, más rellena—puso cara seria—. Espero que ese nuevo peso no nos atrase con las misiones.

Con un grito de enfado Sakura asestó un potente golpe en la mandíbula al muchacho que lo lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás. Sintió como le ardía la cara. ¿Cómo podía ser tan desvergonzado?

— ¡NARUTO!

El cuerpo del susodicho fue apartado de la diana con la que iba a impactar involuntariamente con un simple movimiento de brazo. Naruto desvió su trayectoria e impactó contra el suelo provocando un socavón.

A pesar de los escombros y humo producidos, Sakura no se percató de esto último, ya que la imagen aparecida tras el cuerpo del rubio había capturado toda su atención como un potente imán. Notó cómo inconscientemente las arrugas de su frente fruncida se destensaban hasta desaparecer, como el brillo jade volvía a sus ojos y como su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa abierta que dejaba ver sus dientes como perlas. La expresión de Sakura habría conmovido a cualquiera.

A cualquiera, menos a Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Toda previsión anterior de actuar de manera serena, tranquila y misteriosa quedó en eso, un pensamiento vano. Sakura trotó alegremente hasta la posición del moreno, actuando como siempre solía hacer en su presencia.

Como una completa idiota enamorada. Casi escuchó a su _yo_ interno echárselo en cara, gritándole lo mucho que la avergonzaba que hiciera esa clase de cosas. Pero ella ya lo sabía.

Porque en efecto, era una idiota enamorada.

—Hm.

Aquello podía considerarse un saludo; a Sakura le faltaba dar botes de alegría. Durante esos cuatro meses, los escasos rasgos infantiles que poseía su rostro en el pasado habían desaparecido, creando un rostro todavía más duro y atractivo. Tenía el pelo algo más largo, pero mantenía el mismo corte. Estaba más alto, también más musculado, sin perder por supuesto aquella esbeltez y elegancia que lo definían al moverse. Estaba más maduro, más adulto.

Más perfecto.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Bien.

— ¿Bien? —Repitió su compañero, recuperándose del golpe—. ¡Querrás decir de lujo! No podrían haber elegido mejores ninjas para la ocasión.

Naruto terminó dándose un toque de orgullo en el pecho, y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, divertida, pero no del todo. A ella también le hubiera gustado ir, y en el fondo de su alma sentía un pequeño resquemor que las horas y horas en el hospital curando heridos no podían aliviar totalmente.

—Claro que sí, Naruto—dijo ella con sorna—. Todavía no sé cómo pudo salir bien, con los líos en los que te metes siempre.

— ¡Bah! Ha sido pan comido.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero por la ínfima reacción que su rostro mostró Sakura supo en seguida que aquello no había sido tan fácil como Naruto señalaba. Ella misma no había podido aguantar la curiosidad de saber qué provocaba que sus compañeros tuvieran que estar ausentes durante tanto tiempo, y había terminado colándose en el despacho de la Hokage y ojeado los informes.

La misión estaba catalogada como B, por lo que inicialmente no había de qué preocuparse: Sasuke y Naruto tenían el nivel suficiente como para realizar una misión así sin sufrir siquiera arañazos. Consistía en la cooperación entre escuadrones shinobis de ambas aldeas para la localización y aniquilamiento de focos sublevados al gobierno de Sunagakure. Terroristas, asesinos, espías, mercenarios y el largo etcétera de calaña que componían las fuerzas revolucionarias que atacaban, violaban y saqueaba con vehemencia las escasas poblaciones leales a la administración que conformaban el País del Viento. El cuerpo ninja había evitado que llegasen a la Aldea, que cada vez recibía más refugiados de los pueblos cercanos que huían de la masacre que se daba lugar más allá de las murallas de Sunagakure.

Echaron a andar a paso tranquilo hacia el interior de la Aldea, mientras la cháchara incansable de Naruto rezumbaba en sus oídos como un murmullo lejano. Como de costumbre, Sakura volvía a internarse en sus pensamientos. Y pensó, avergonzada, que ellos tenían parte de la culpa de lo que le estaba ocurriendo al cada vez más empobrecido país vecino. Que quizás los sublevados tuvieran motivos de sobra para estar enfadados, pero no para hacerlo de aquella manera. Aquellos métodos estaban completamente injustificados.

— ¡Desde luego que no! —El grito de Naruto la bajó de las nubes—. ¿Tú qué crees, Sakura?

— ¿Eh?

Su compañero rubio impostó una cara de pura tristeza mientras la miraba con los ojos azules casi acuosos. Sakura soltó una risilla interna. No, definitivamente no había cambiado nada. Su cara de angelito borró todas sus oscuras cavilaciones.

— ¿No estabas escuchando lo que decía?

—No, Naruto—sonrió ésta—. Ya deberías saberlo. Si el noventa y nueve por ciento de las cosas que dices dejaran de ser las estupideces que son, quizás prestaría más atención a tus palabras.

Él abrió la boca de forma exagerada, dejándola en forma de O, mientras hacía un puchero.

— ¡Qué cruel eres, Sakura! ¡Te odio te odio te odio!

Pero antes de que echara a correr, ella lo agarró de la muñeca y pasó un brazo por los hombros, como si de un crío pequeño se tratase. Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que ejecutar una cara de tremendo desconcierto ante la cercanía de la pelirrosa, que normalmente siempre era la que lo apartaba de su cuerpo.

—Vamos, sabes que eso no es cierto—señaló. Fue su turno de fingir cara de tristeza—. Además, soy yo la que tiene motivos para odiarte. Naruto, ¿cómo has podido olvidarlo?

Naruto se quedó paralizado, con el rostro descompuesto. Se separó con rapidez de su compañera, como si quemase, y la miró con absoluta seriedad, el mismo rostro que tenía al enfrentarse a un enemigo muy poderoso.

Algo iba mal.

— ¿Olvidar el qué?

Sakura suspiró. No estaba triste, ni enfadada, desde primera hora de la mañana ya tenía claro que no iba a recibir felicitaciones por parte de sus dos compañeros. Naruto estaba siempre en la parra, y se había olvidado de todos sus cumpleaños hasta la fecha. Todos los años pasaba por el mismo espectáculo de lamentaciones y lloriqueos. Y Sasuke… bueno. Sasuke era Sasuke.

Así que cogió aire cansinamente para responder. Pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Hoy es 28 de marzo, Naruto.

Sakura abrió los ojos estupefacta, y muy lentamente, giró el rostro hacia el que había pronunciado dichas palabras. Sasuke se encontraba buscando desperfectos en su katana, con el rostro impertérrito y carente de emoción.

Sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

—28 de marzo…—repitió el jinchuriki, casi estirándose del cabello—. 28 de marzo, 28 de marzo…

Sasuke levantó la vista con las cejas alzadas, lanzado un suspiro de exasperación hacia su compañero.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sakura.

Los instantes siguientes fueron una auténtica locura. Naruto soltó un grito al tiempo que levantaba del suelo a la chica entre sus brazos, mientras balbuceaba tantas disculpas y perdones que era prácticamente imposible entender lo que decía. Pero Sakura ya no oía, ni sentía ni veía nada más que no fuera la imagen de su compañero moreno, que miraba el cielo con gesto despreocupado. Su perfecto perfil se grabó a fuego en su memoria, encerrándolo con el propósito de nunca olvidar el momento.

Sabía que aquella era su forma de expresar las cosas. Sabía que no diría nada más.

Pero para ella, era suficiente.

Todavía entre los brazos de Naruto, encerró el rostro en su pecho para ocultar sus ojos vidriosos y las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Estaba exultante de felicidad. Aquel iba a ser sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

En ese instante, creyó que nada en el mundo podría destrozar su alegría que ahora parecía infinita.

Más tarde, comprobaría lo mucho que aquellos pensamientos se alejarían de la realidad.

* * *

El sol descendía sobre la línea del horizonte, ocultándose entre las suaves dunas del desierto y mostrándose en forma de semiesfera naranja que anunciaba el final del día. Un largo, largo día.

Comenzó a soplar un viento frío y seco, como solía hacer todos los atardeceres, que meció la capa blanca del Kazekage con energía.

Tras cuarenta y dos horas y cincuenta y cuatro minutos encerrados en la sala del Consejo, no había tenido tiempo de quitársela. Había salido a paso ligero, y dirigido al sitio donde siempre iba a meditar, razonar, o simplemente a perderse entre sus pensamientos. A _su lugar._

Desde aquella posición, podía observar más allá del cráter donde se asentaba la ciudad hundida, dándole la altura suficiente como para vigilar las llanuras del desierto. Entornó los ojos, como si de aquella manera fuera capaz de ver campamentos y combatientes escondidos, que afortunadamente ahora se encontraban a millas y millas de distante.

Estaban a salvo, por el momento. O eso era lo que quería hacer creer.

Consideró que aquél era un momento que requería de su espacio de reflexión.

— ¿Gaara?

Efectivamente, ahí estaba ella. La había oído llegar hacía rato. Ya sabía que iba a aparecer en cuanto vio su rostro durante la reunión. En cuanto ella escuchó su respuesta.

—Temari—hizo ver que la escuchaba—. ¿Qué quieres?

Ella se acercó intranquila, mirando la espalda de su hermano pequeño con fijeza. A pesar de ser su guardaespaldas y hermana, no estaba al tanto de los planes ideados por el Consejo, y la noticia la había dejado sumamente alarmada.

—Es…—la idea le parecía absurda—. ¿Realmente vas a hacerlo?

Él no se volvió para contestarle. Habló con su fría voz monocorde que helaba la sangre, que recordaba más a un autómata que a un ser humano. A veces Temari se preguntaba, efectivamente, cuanto de humano tendría su hermano.

Ya sabía que por completo no.

—Tengo que hacerlo—sentenció simplemente.

— ¡Pero es una idea descabellada! —soltó ella—. La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja no es un problema primordial ahora, las relaciones están mejorando. ¿Por qué tienes…?

—No se trata de Naruto o Shikamaru—la cortó sin miramientos—. Sino de otros como Danzo y el resto de consejeros tanto de la Hoja como de la Arena. Los Kages somos la imagen, pero no movemos tantos hilos como se cree.

La rubia se quedó callada durante unos instantes, pero no duró mucho. No podía creer lo que parecía avecinarse.

—Pero Gaara, podemos encontrar otras soluciones—se aventuró—. Estamos consiguiendo detener a los rebeldes con nuestro propio ejército, casi ya no necesitamos refuerzos. Y respecto a las arcas, podríamos solicitar una quita a Konoha…

—No—volvió a interrumpirla—. Se realizará el pago completo, ya hemos tratado esto con anterioridad.

—Pero la gente…

El muchacho terminó por volverse, clavando sus ojos turquesas sobre los oscuros de su hermana. Ella boqueó asustada, ante la imponente figura del chico recortado sobre el cielo anaranjado.

—La gente, Temari. Al aceptar el papel como Kazekage prometí proteger y cuidar a mi pueblo. Y míralos ahora, muriéndose de hambre. Es por ellos que acepto las condiciones establecidas en el Consejo. Es lo que se ha decidido tras horas de deliberación, y he dado mi palabra como líder supremo del País del Viento. Lo que necesitamos es una unión válida con Konoha, una unión que legalmente nos beneficie en los ámbitos militar y financiero que tanto nos hace falta. Que juguemos juntos al tira y afloja con los rebeldes no nos convierte en aliados.

Temari contempló al pelirrojo mientras éste hablaba, y comprendió en seguida que Gaara había tomado una decisión, y que nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión al respecto. A sus dieciocho años, su hermano pensaba anclar su vida por la gente que lo temía y despreciaba por su sabida condición. Por la gente que conformaba su supuesto pueblo.

Se sintió como si fuera ella la hermana pequeña, como una niña que no quiere aceptar una situación difícil cuya solución tiene implícitas demasiadas cosas que perder. De repente, sintió una profunda admiración y respeto por su hermano pequeño, mucho más maduro y juicioso que ella.

Temari, en su situación, no sería capaz de hacer una cosa así.

—Lo harás—no fue una pregunta.

Tras varios segundos, el chico se volvió de nuevo hacia la ciudad, cuyas casas de adobe y arena reforzada iban fundiéndose con el terreno conforme la luz natural iba menguando. Las velas y lámparas comenzaban a ser encendidas.

—Lo haré. Por mi pueblo, haré cualquier cosa.

El sol desaparecía finalmente, dejando a Sunagakure con el frío y silencio de la noche del desierto.

**_Continuará..._**

**PD: No os molestéis si no comprendéis bien la situación general, no la he definido precisa porque lo haré en próximos capítulos. Un saludo;)**


	2. Capítulo II: La reunión del consejo

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo el segundo cap de la historia, disculpen la tardanza (como siempre). He de avisar que considero este capítulo de suma importancia para el desarrollo de la historia. Puede que la reunión sea algo tediosa... pero asegúrense de leerla y releerla si es necesario para comprender la situación general. A mí es que personalmente me encantan las intrigas y los politiqueos, así que no puedo resistirme, jaja.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros review, aishh qué feliz me hacéis! Siento no poder responder a los que carecen de cuenta, pero igualmente muchas gracias, os apunto en mi mente a todos;) Espero que no decaigan!**

**Un saludo y a leer!**

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes de Naruto y compañía le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

**La Rosa del Desierto**

por Lyldane

**Capítulo II: La reunión del Consejo**

La luz blanca de la luna se colaba a través de los grandes flecos que colgaban a la entrada del restaurante del señor Teuchi, pero quedaba oculta por la fuerte y amarillenta que destilaban las lámparas del techo de madera.

Sakura se sentía lo suficientemente melancólica como para prestar atención a la gradación de las luces y su nivel de tonalidad. En cambio, aquel sentimiento gris no había hecho desaparecer su apetito, como le ocurría al resto de los mortales; todo lo contrario, había comido incluso más de lo necesario.

El enorme tazón vacío de loza blanca frente a ella lo atestiguaba. Soltó un bufido de inútil culpabilidad, y comenzó a hacer cabriolas con las patas traseras de su butaca alta mientras mantenía las manos sobre el abdomen, ahora ligeramente hinchado.

Miró a su compañero rubio, sentado a su izquierda. Pensó horrorizada que en aquellos momentos debía parecerse terriblemente al jinchuriki del kyuubi, así que deshizo su postura de inmediato. La mirada que dirigió al chico fue como si fuera él el causante de todos sus males.

— ¡Otro tazón para mí, viejo! —gritó Naruto dejando el bol en la barra con un fuerte golpe.

—Oye Naruto, ¿no crees que ya has comido suficiente? —le espetó Sakura, molesta de pronto—. Claro, como no eres tú el que va a pagar la cuenta, sino Kakashi-sensei…

—Vamos Sakura-chan, no seas tacaña—se relamía mientras el señor Teuchi le tendía otro tazón rebosante de fideos, trozos de verduras y carne—. Celebramos tu cumpleaños. Además, sólo he terminado con una ración, ¿desde cuándo tú y yo comemos lo mismo?

La pelirrosa se sonrojó y no pudo evitar propinarle un suave capón.

— ¡Ay!

—Eres un idiota, Naruto. Nunca le digas a una chica qué puede comer y qué no.

— ¿Pero es verdad o no? —insistió él—. O yo ya no soy lo que era en la mesa, o tú te has vuelto una glotona. Podrías competir con Choji a ver quién…

El segundo golpe fue propinado con un poquitín más de fuerza, y el bol de loza estuvo a punto de caer de las manos del rubio y romperse en mil pedazos. Para proteger su preciado ramen, Naruto alzó los brazos y desvió su cabeza para que fuera ésta la que golpease violentamente la madera de la barra.

— ¡Tú, Naruto! —Se escuchó el grito del viejo desde las cocinas—. ¡Ni se te ocurra romperme la encimera, o la pagarás de tu bolsillo!

Al otro lado de Sakura, Kakashi rio con suavidad bajo la máscara, con una obvia expresión de resignación. Ayame lo hizo con más fuerza, mientras limpiaba el otro extremo del local.

—Hazle caso, Naruto—le dijo la chica sin detener su tarea—. Desde que le presenté mi nuevo novio la semana pasada, está mucho más susceptible que de costumbre.

—Vale—levantó la cara del mueble, con la nariz aplastada y roja y la voz gangosa—. Lo siento. Gracias por la información.

En otras circunstancias Sakura se habría echado a reír como loca al ver cómo Naruto, sin pensarlo ni desearlo, se ganaba todas las broncas. Pero en esos momentos únicamente pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa antes de recomponer su semblante sombrío y clavar la mirada en su tazón vacío.

Por Kami, era una idiota. Sabía que aquello pasaría, pero siempre guardaba alguna pequeña esperanza. Pequeña, remota, y por lo que había aprendido, inexistente.

Y aun así, nunca se desprendía de ella.

—Sakura, deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza—le dijo suavemente su maestro, que siempre parecía darse cuenta de todo—. Era lo que suponíamos que pasaría, no eres nueva en esto. Así que no te culpes.

—No me culpo—respondió ella—. Pero pensé que quizás…

—Sakura—la cortó él, esta vez con tono algo más grave—. A diferencia de ti, Sasuke no ha mejorado estos últimos meses. No me refiero a términos shinobis, desde luego; es incluso más rápido y fuerte que la última vez, yo mismo lo he comprobado con mis ojos, y ya no tengo nada más que enseñarle…

Sakura tragó saliva. ¿Más, incluso? Aquello lo convertiría en uno de los mejores ninjas de toda Konoha. Y si ya no tenía nada más que aprender allí, eso significaba que…

—Sasuke ha cambiado—continuó Kakashi tras su pausa—. Y no para mejor, Sakura. Cada día está más hosco, más oscuro… y la estancia en Suna únicamente gravó lo que parece ser su inevitable evolución. El recuerdo de los exámenes Chunin, aquella vez que fue incapaz de derrotar a Gaara y lo dejó en manos de Naruto, parecía aflorarle en la mente cada vez que nos topábamos con el Kazekage y su séquito. Si pudieras haber visto como se le transformaba el gesto, hubieras comprendido de qué estoy hablando.

—Lo comprendo muy bien—respondió Sakura en tono seco, molesta de que la tratara con tal condescendencia—. Gracias por la información.

Kakashi suspiró cansinamente, y se inclinó un poco hacia ella mientras Naruto parecía absorto en su plato favorito.

—Mira Sakura—susurró esta vez con voz más cálida—, puedo entender que no quieras escuchar mis palabras, pero esto no debería durar mucho más. No puedes hacer nada por él, nadie ha sido capaz de hacerlo. Todo esto solo te está haciendo más y más daño.

Ella ensombreció el rostro, sin ceder un ápice.

— ¿Acaso cree que no me doy cuenta? —le espetó distante—. ¿Cree que cierro los ojos para no ver la realidad? Si continúo en esto, es porque yo quiero.

—No, Sakura—frunció él el ceño—. Si continuas en esto, es porque no puedes dejarlo. No puedes hacer otra cosa.

El rostro de la kunoichi se descompuso en una mueca de absoluta aflicción, como si hubiera recibido un duro golpe en el estómago. Pero ella era fuerte, y se reponía rápido a las heridas.

Por lo que su rostro dio paso a la furia, como la calma a la tormenta, en cuestión de segundos.

—Claro, no puedo hacer otra cosa—murmuró en voz baja—. La pobre y tonta Sakura no es capaz de hacer nada.

Kakashi se lo veía venir.

—Sakura…

—Sakura no es capaz de hacer nada, salvo llorar y perseguir a Sasuke como una tonta de trece años—le cortó, en tono más elevado esta vez—. Sakura únicamente estorba en las misiones, por eso ya no la llaman para realizar ninguna.

—Estás malinterpretando mis palabras, y a propósito además. Si todo esto es por tu ausencia en la misión a Suna, yo…

— ¡Sakura es una completa inútil, y no debería permanecer en el equipo siete!

Sus gritos alertaron al resto de presentes, que gracias a Kami aquella noche no eran muchos salvo un par de campesinos en unas mesas alejadas. Naruto, por su parte, dejó de sorber los fideos para mirar a su amiga con los carrillos inflados como un hámster.

— ¿Pero qué difef Fakura? —tragó—. Tú eres muy importante para nosotros…

— ¡No, no lo soy! —se encaró contra él—. Si lo fuera, me llamaríais de vez en cuando. Pasan semanas, meses hasta que os veo. Os entregan misiones conjuntas con miembros ANBU u otros equipos, mientras yo me paso las tardes encerrada en el hospital. Vosotros… Nunca me contáis nada por miedo a herir mis sentimientos, siempre me dejáis de lado. ¡No soy la niña que era antes! Y sin embargo, sigo siendo la misma molestia que…

Los fuertes dedos del sensei agarrando sus hombros interrumpieron la perorata de la acalorada pelirrosa, que dejó soltar un quejido. Antes de que pudiera protestar por el dolor, sus ojos verdes toparon con el único a la vista del sensei, oscuro y disgustado. Se leía tal deje de preocupación paternal que Sakura se sintió todavía mucho peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

— Deja de tratar de evitar el tema—su voz sonó tranquila pero firme— y renuncia a Sasuke, Sakura. Lo que finalmente hagas será tu decisión, y desde luego no soy quién para imponer nada en asuntos personales. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí, cuando llegue el choque contra el muro.

La pelirrosa boqueó como un pez moribundo fuera del agua, mientras Kakashi apartaba las manos y dejaba la camisola arrugada allí donde las había mantenido. Toda la rabia, ira y furia anteriormente contenidas parecían haberse esfumado dando paso a una profunda desazón que le oprimía como una garra oscura los pulmones. Sakura bajó la cabeza y se apretó el pecho, tratando de contener por puro orgullo e instinto las lágrimas que ya se le amontonaban bajo los párpados, como de costumbre. Se sintió profundamente avergonzada por su incapacidad de no llorar, pero las palabras de Kakashi habían provocado sentimientos más profundos en ella. Horriblemente profundos.

Porque como muchas veces, Sakura sabía que su sensei tenía razón.

—No vuelva a meterse en lo que no le concierne.

Kakashi percibió su rendición ante lo evidente. La chica se veía pálida, fría, como si de pronto hubiera envejecido diez años. ¿A tal grado llegaba su amor por su compañero? Desde luego, no quería dejarla así.

—Sakura…

Pero tuvo que hacerlo.

—Hatake Kakashi.

Dos soldados ataviados con las máscaras y trajes ANBU aparecieron en el local en una nube de polvo, alertando a los campesinos que los miraron como si de brujos oscuros se trataran. Ayame fue corriendo a calmarlos, mientras la cabeza de su padre aparecía desde las cocinas, impresionado.

El susodicho desvió la mirada de su alumna y la posó sobre los nuevos clientes, que ya tenían todos los ojos en su persona.

—La Hokage solicita su presencia en la Sala del Consejo de inmediato.

El jounin frunció el ceño, molesto de que lo interrumpieran.

— ¿A estas horas? ¿Qué clase de reunión tiene lugar a la una de la mañana, y sin previo aviso?

—Conocerá dicha información en cuanto llegue a su destino encomendado.

Kakashi suspiró para sus adentros, consciente de que no sacaría nada más de ellos, como buenos miembros ANBU que eran. Él especialmente sabía cómo funcionaba aquello.

—Bien—pronunció cogiendo su taza de té—. Avisad a la Hokage de que ahora mismo me presentaré.

Pero antes de que pudiese apartar la máscara negra que le cubría la nariz y la boca, la mano enguantada de uno de los ANBU retuvo su movimiento de brazo con fuerza. La mirada que el exANBU dirigió al de la máscara de jabalí fue peligrosamente significativa, creando una fuerte situación de tensión que el miembro del escuadrón especial no pareció percibir.

—La Hokage insistió reiteradamente en su rápida llegada. No la haga esperar.

Tras unos segundos que se tornaron como eternos, el resto de presentes fueron capaces de soltar el aire mientras Kakashi se levantaba perezosamente del sitio. A la Hokage le molestaban sus tardanzas, sí, pero nunca había recibido algo más de unas palabras a voz en grito de la imperiosa mujer. Y sin embargo, ahora recibía escolta, y ANBU para más ver, para asegurarse de que llegaba seguro, raudo y veloz a su cita. ¿Qué se estaba cociendo allí? No hizo ningún además, pero la incertidumbre lo había asaltado de pronto.

Sin duda, debía tratarse de algo sumamente urgente.

—Sakura…—la pelirrosa bajó la cabeza cuando el ojo de su sensei se posó sobre su rostro—. Mañana hablaremos lo…

—No hay nada que hablar—le espetó secamente, dándole la espalda—. Márchese ya. No haga esperar a la Hokage, como ya le han avisado. Sabe de sobra cómo es Tsunade-sama.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada cansada, Kakashi exhaló suavemente y se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose de Naruto con un pobre gesto de mano y dando un tremendo salto que lo condujo hasta el tejado de un edificio a unos veinte metros de distancia. Los dos hombres no tardaron en hacer lo propio y colocarse a su misma altura.

Cuando el puntiagudo pelo gris de su maestro dejó de recortar sobre los edificios en la noche, Sakura deshizo su mirada de reojo y se dejó deslizar en su butaca, clavando la vista en el techo de madera del local.

— ¿Para qué crees que lo habrán llamado? —Naruto volvía a centrar su atención en el bol.

—No lo sé.

Y en ese momento, tampoco le importaba. Estaba demasiado rabiosa, demasiado cansada. Y sólo quería irse a casa.

De repente, Naruto levantó la cabeza del tazón como una liebre alarmada y acechó hacia ambos lados, cayendo en la cuenta de algo.

—Oi, ¿por qué no ha venido Sasuke? ¿Dónde está ese idiota?

Su compañera se volvió hacia él, incrédula de no haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo hablado. Pero su tono inocente y su cara de total desconcierto la recibieron como crueles anfitriones. Sakura ahogó un sollozo y se dio cuenta de que quizás, y seguramente, no todo el mundo era tan malo como ella.

Se sentía una persona horrorosa.

—Tenía cosas importantes que hacer—le respondió con una sonrisa y voz cálida—. Sasuke siempre está muy ocupado.

—Pero podría haber…

Los brazos de la chica alrededor de su torso lo enmudecieron por completo, dejando la frase a medias. Miró hacia abajo para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, aquello no era un sueño. Sakura lo abrazaba con fuerza; su cabello rosa le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Y eso no se lo estaba imaginando, porque creía ser capaz de arruinar la situación con un sonoro estornudo en cualquier momento.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Y cuando ella posó los labios sobre su mejilla derecha, creyó estar muerto. Aquello debía tratarse del cielo, del paraíso, o del maravillo lugar al que fueras una vez fallecido. Cuando ella se apartó, el chico mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Sa-¡Sakura!

—Buenas noches, Naruto.

Pero antes de que ella desapareciera de su restaurante favorito, al jinchuriki se le borró la sonrisa tan rápido como había llegado. Porque pudo distinguir, como muchas otras veces, como su amiga escondía toda su tristeza bajo el tirante rostro de falsa alegría que tanto él odiaba. La chica lo despidió con un gesto efusivo en la distancia y echó a andar a paso ligero, prácticamente huyendo.

Nadie, ni siquiera él mismo se consideraba una persona inteligente. Pero no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría allí. De repente, el beso en la mejilla no le pareció tan importante; simplemente era la marca amistosa de que él, nunca podría ser nada más.

Y ni siquiera entonces los gritos lejanos de Teuchi avisándole de que sería él el tendría que pagar la cuenta consiguieron hacer desaparecer su pesadumbre.

* * *

Tardaron apenas unos segundos en llegar al último edificio de Konoha. A diferencia del resto de construcciones, la Mansión Hokage no dormía; ya desde lejos podía observarse el brillo de luz que se escapaba a través de las escasas y pequeñas troneras del edificio principal, una gran estructura semicónica en vivo tono rojizo. A su izquierda y derecha, unas construcciones prácticamente idénticas, sin ventanas y de menor tamaño, reposaban en el más absoluto silencio y oscuridad.

Kakashi se detuvo un momento a contemplar el monumento a los anteriores Hokage, que dormitaban en su lecho de piedra a espaldas de aquella histórica construcción. Centró su atención en la imagen número cuatro, especialmente.

—Adelante.

Suspiró ante los comentarios apremiantes de sus acompañantes y se internaron en el edificio principal. Atravesaron el gran vestíbulo, subieron escaleras y recorrieron pasillos y cruces, hasta llegar al ancho corredor del ala oeste que contaba con una única puerta en su extremo final. A pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban, Kakashi escuchó multitud de voces tras la cancela, resonando con fuerza y tono duro. Se preguntó que era capaz de crear tal alboroto, cuando la Hokage no permitía ni un solo grito salvo los suyos propios.

Abrió la puerta sin permiso alguno y el calor de la estancia lo abofeteó como una madre enfadada. Decenas voces le restallaban como látigos en los oídos, sin distinguir a quienes pertenecían. Parpadeó completamente desorientado, y se frotó los ojos para poder ver mejor.

Aquello era un caos total.

Una veintena de jounin sentados sobre cojines en el suelo de la estancia discutían a gritos entre ellos, sin que Kakashi pudiera comprender una sola palabra por la mezcla de voces. Quietos como estatuas, varios ANBU permanecían estáticos en dos filas junto a ambas paredes, como espectadores silenciosos sin participar en ninguna conversación. Cercanos al estrado, comprobó que dos de ellos llevaban capas negras.

_Raíz. _Kakashi frunció el ceño, desconfiado. Los miembros ANBU no frecuentaban las reuniones de consejo, ellos eran soldados profesionales, y no se detenían en cuestiones políticas. Recibían órdenes, obedecían, y la mayoría de las veces, volvían a casa. La presencia de miembros de la Raíz todavía era mucho más inusual, y solo podía significar una cosa…

Levantó la mirada hacia el final de la sala y contempló la figura de Danzo sentado en un lateral del estrado. El viejo observaba al centro de éste, ajeno a todo ruido, pendiente de la mujer más importante de la villa.

Tsunade ocupaba el centro del entarimado. Mantenía los codos apoyados sobre el mueble de robusta madera, con el prominente pecho descargado sobre un pergamino, y se palpaba las sienes con excesiva fuerza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. A sendos lados de la Sanin, los dos consejeros le hablaban uno a cada lado, con más energía de la que se esperaba de una pareja de ancianos como ellos.

Y en el otro extremo, Kakashi contempló extrañado la figura del Daimyo del País del Fuego, que se abanicaba con vigor mientras susurraba algo a sus dos enormes guardias personales que lo acompañaban. Aquel pomposo y remilgado anciano no solía salir de su enorme palacio salvo en extremas y obligatorias circunstancias que requerían su presencia: nombramiento del nuevo Hokage, nuevos exámenes Chunin… y en cambio, ahí estaba. Su rostro flaco parecía más demacrado que de costumbre, al igual que sus infladas bolsas bajo los ojos. Éstos, sin embargo, lucían con un brillo de ambiciosa codicia que no gustó nada al sensei del equipo 7.

Dejó de analizar la situación cuando sus avanzados ojos notaron la mirada de alguien sobre su persona. Posó la mirada sobre un oscuro y reducido grupo situado en una esquina de la sala, apenas conformado por media docena de hombres, que había pasado desapercibido en su escrutinio entre la anarquía reinante en la habitación. Reconoció de inmediato al hombre de mirada afilada cuyo medio rostro era tapado con un turbante de tela blanca. Había trabajado con él y los suyos escasos días atrás.

—Baki.

El otro alzó la cabeza a modo de saludo, y continuó contemplando impertérrito a los ruidosos jounin sentados en el suelo. Ninguno de los provenientes de Suna emitió una sola palabra.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no creía recordar una situación en la que la Sala del Consejo estuviera tan atestada de gente de tal importancia.

—Tsunade-sama, no apoyo la oferta de Sunagakure—vociferó Gai para hacerse oír entre el gentío, alzando la mano pero sin esperar permiso para hablar—. ¡No se puede destruir la llama de la juventud de una chiquilla de una forma así!

—Creemos—lo apoyó Asuma, con más tranquilidad que su compañero— que tales métodos anticuados son inmorales, además de seguramente ni siquiera ser afines a las leyes vigentes de Konoha.

—Sin embargo, una unión tal supondría un gran beneficio para la Aldea—respondió Danzo desde el estrado, sin desviar la mirada de la Hokage—. Las leyes están hechas por humanos, pueden cambiarse. Y debemos pensar en el bien común.

—Hace años que no tiene lugar una unión así—apostilló Kurenai—. Desde tiempos del primer Hokage. Esto conllevaría dar un paso atrás… y ella sólo es una chiquilla. No se la puede enviar a una misión así.

El líder de la Raíz le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

—Esa _chiquilla_ podría significar la solución a todos nuestros problemas, igual que a la propia Suna—miró al escuadrón de la Arena—. Nuestros vecinos están pasando por una situación delicada, y es nuestro deber como aliados el auxiliarlos con la mayor premura posible.

Kurenai no dejó salir el comentario sarcástico acerca de lo que opinaba sobre la gentileza del anciano, así que optó por mantenerse firme.

—Eso no requiere de ningún matrimonio forzado. Pueden seguir mandándose batallones de refuerzo para combatir a los insurgentes. Yo misma estuve en la Aldea de la Arena unos meses atrás y puedo confirmar que están dando resultado.

Danzo entornó los ojos.

—Si tus sentimientos se interponen a decisiones de tal importancia como las actuales, no merece la pena que mantengas tu puesto en el Grupo de Jounin del Consejo, Yuhi Kurenai—suspiró con falsa resignación y bajó el tono—. Mujer, y madre además… era de esperar una oposición así.

Kakashi apenas escuchó las protestas airadas de Kurenai y Asuma ante el comentario punzante, encerrado en su mente. ¿Habían dicho matrimonio, o había oído mal? ¿Quién iba a casarse? Hacía mucho que no eran comunes los compromisos concertados, y menos aún entre aldeas.

Encontró su cojín vacío junto a Genma, que era de los pocos que no vociferaba como loco, y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la mullida almohada.

— ¿Qué me he perdido?

El castaño sacudió la cabeza ante la presencia de su compañero, y comenzó a mover el senbon dentro de su boca, como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

—Ah, Kakashi…—murmuró—. Te lo has perdido todo. Suna quiere pactar una alianza definitiva con Konoha mediante el matrimonio. Qué desperdicio, pobre niña la tuya.

Carraspeó sin comprender.

— ¿Mi… niña?

—Sakura se casará con el Kazekage. Gaara del Desierto.

Nunca le había ocurrido nada igual. Ni en la más feroz de las batallas, ni en la más horrible de las situaciones. Eso a él ni siquiera lo afectaba de una forma directa. Pero Kakashi se quedó en blanco, y bajo la máscara y sin que nadie pudiera verlo, abrió la boca de pura sorpresa. Parecía mucho más torpe y lento que de costumbre.

—Sakura… ¿ella se va a casar?

Genma le dirigió una mirada irritada.

—Sí, Kakashi, ¿no me has oído? —repitió—. Sakura se casará con el Kazekage… si el Consejo acepta la propuesta, que parece ser lo más seguro. Tanto Danzo como el señor feudal y los dos viejos se han empecinado en hacerlo.

Miles y miles de pensamientos y preguntas se amontonaban embotándole la mente, convirtiendo al sereno y estoico jounin en un completo desastre en materia analizadora. Una, en cambio, destacaba entre todas las demás. Si no, la propuesta habría sido rechazada de inmediato, y aquellos chupasangres no tendrían tanto interés como el que demostraban.

¿Qué ganaba Konoha a cambio?

Cuando Shikaku Nara hizo mención de hablar, el resto de jounin calló. Él se trataba del representante de todos los jounin de la Aldea, además del hombre más inteligente que Kakashi había conocido jamás. Por eso, percibió el nerviosismo repentino en el estrado.

— ¿Y qué dicen el resto de Aldeas al respecto?

Directo a la diana, como siempre. Shikaku había dejado caer la pregunta sin más, pero observaba con ojos afilados como el Daimyo comenzaba a transpirar y se abanicaba con más ímpetu. El grupo de Sunagakure se removió, nervioso.

—No han sido informados todavía.

—Sí, supongo que al País del Río o a Amegakure no les haría mucha gracia.

—El País del Río carece de cuerpo militar relevante—Danzo entornó los ojos—. Y Amegakure está en crisis desde la Segunda Gran Guerra. No son capaces ni de alimentar a su propia gente.

—Dicen que una sombra misteriosa dirige ahora la ciudad donde siempre llueve—comentó una voz entre los jounin—. Y que las cosas han mejorado mucho por ahí.

—Dicen que nunca nadie lo ha visto—añadió otro—. Allí hablan de que se trata de un Dios…

La risa cantarina del Daimyo inundó la sala como un coro de arpas.

— ¡Oh, qué tontería! Todo el mundo sabe que sólo hay un auténtico Dios.

—Teología aparte—continuó Shikaku, sin querer andarse por las ramas—, ésta es una decisión que no solo depende de nosotros. ¿Qué opinarán en el resto de aldeas? Recuerdo que no tenemos relaciones sólidas con ninguna de ellas.

—Se les notificará lo aprobado una vez la chica se encuentre a salvo en Suna.

—Lo único que haremos será atrasar lo inevitable. Los ánimos están bastante caldeados últimamente—juntó ambas manos en un rictus serio—. Y sabéis de sobre de qué manera van a tomarse la noticia: como un plan de conspiración.

Los murmullos brotaron como la espuma antes de que el Consejo pudiera mandar silencio.

—Dejaremos bien claro—habló Homura, el viejo de gafas del Consejo—. Que ni Suna ni Konoha tienen intención alguna de expandir fronteras.

—Considerarán la alianza como traición—murmuró Anko—. Iwagakure no lo permitirá. Juzgarán que se encontrarán cerrados por el sur, y aprovecharán la ocasión para declarar la guerra. Llevan buscando una buena excusa desde hace tiempo. Nos tienen ganas desde la Tercera.

Varios compañeros asintieron respaldando su opinión.

—Volveríamos a ganar—sopesó orgullosamente una voz.

—No con el ejército que ofrece Suna—replicó otra—. Y Kumogakure entraría sin duda a la causa de los de la Roca. También quieren revancha.

— ¡Basta de suposiciones absurdas! —Gritó Koharu, la anciana compañera de Homura—. Esto no acabará en guerra. Tenemos razones de sobra para actuar.

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo al grupo shinobi del País del Viento, y un joven jounin de atractivo rostro se situó entre el cuerpo jounin de Konoha y el estrado. Antes de que comenzara a hablar, Kakashi vio cómo Baki apretaba los dientes bajo su serio semblante, marcándosele la mandíbula de forma evidente. Parecía avergonzado, sabedor de lo que iba a pasar.

A Kakashi se le pasó la idea por la cabeza de que todo aquello ya estaba muy bien estudiado, y de que asistía a una obra de teatro preparada.

—Consejo y representantes del cuerpo militar de Konoha—tenía una voz suave y agradable—. Nos gustaría que contemplaran la situación desde otro punto de vista, más precisamente, del nuestro. Somos conscientes del conservadurismo típico de Suna, y damos por seguro que ustedes también. Por ello, supondrán que no abriríamos libremente las puertas de nuestro país a cualquier Aldea en cualquier momento.

— ¿Has visto qué bien elige las palabras? —Le susurró Genma al oído—. No me extrañaría que fuese un actor.

—Nuestro pueblo se muere de hambre, señores—se lamentó el chico—. Las fuerzas terroristas ganan adeptos con peligrosa rapidez. Reparten comida y baratijas entre pobres y moribundos, prometiendo un futuro mejor con lo que ellos llaman "La Justicia del Desierto". Mis señores… una vez con el poder de Suna, pretenden volverse contra Konoha.

Un rumor indignado sacudió la sala al completo, mientras Kakashi sopesaba las palabras del títere de chaleco marrón.

— ¿Suna, volviéndose contra Konoha? —Preguntó alguien con sorna—. No pretendo ser grosero, pero no creo que se encuentre en posición de hacerlo. Ni aún con el cambio de gobierno por el golpe de estado.

—No cuentan con recursos suficientes, sí…—admitió el chico—. Pero no se encontrarían solos. Tenemos informes recientes de insurgentes atravesando las fronteras del norte, hacia Iwagakure, así como testimonios de presos que aseguran la presencia de espías de la misma aldea dentro de nuestro país—agravó la voz—. Y a cambio de una pequeña cesión de terreno, el País de la Roca estaría dispuesto a colaborar con los usurpadores.

Los murmullos horrorizados se acrecentaron.

— ¿Y cómo estáis seguros de ello?

—Contamos con miembros infiltrados en los grupos revolucionarios—contestó Baki con sequedad—. Nosotros también tenemos ninjas especializados.

Si bien era cierto, aquello se trataba de algo muy grave. Prácticamente era el preámbulo a un plan de guerra contra Konoha. Y si aquello sucedía, desde luego no obtendrían el apoyo de ninguna de las otras Aldeas, las cuales seguramente terminarían aliándose al otro bando para obtener un pedazo del pastel.

Y Konoha caería con un inestable castillo de naipes.

Todos allí parecían haber llegado a la misma conclusión, porque las miradas tensas que se dirigían entre ellos ya no mostraban la misma respuesta negativa que hace apenas unos minutos atrás. El conferenciante también lo notó.

—Los planes revolucionarios son completamente inaceptables. Hace ya seis años que tuvo lugar la invasión a Konoha en aquellos lejanos exámenes a Chunin por parte del anterior gobierno de Suna, el cual fue reestructurado por completo tras el desagradable indicente. Aceptamos entonces las reparaciones de guerra impuestas por Konoha, que reconocimos como justas ante nuestra terrible afrenta. Estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber, pero las alimañas se multiplican entre la arena y pretenden destruir todo nuestro trabajo,… y volver a cargar contra Konoha acompañados de aliados mucho más fuertes que la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Por eso pedimos su ayuda, y qué mejor modo de hacerlo que casando a nuestro líder supremo con una muchacha del País del Fuego. Una unión legal sin precedentes que permitirá la entrada de su ejército al País del Viento. Juntos acabaríamos con la amenaza. Y después…—parpadeó sutilmente—. Bueno, después ya podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo.

Ahí estaba el interés, no cabía duda. A Kakashi no se le escaparon las miradas elocuentes del señor feudal, los consejeros y Danzo. Sabía de sobra que en reuniones de alianzas no se pactaba a largo plazo, porque las cosas cambiaban de curso con excesiva facilidad, pero parecía existir algo que no pensaban compartir con el resto de presentes.

Y de pronto, todas las negativas anteriores se habían trasformado en tímidos o rotundos sí.

—Sólo es una chica—le murmuraban a Shikaku, que torcía el morro con disgusto—. Y estamos hablando de la seguridad de la nación.

Kakashi notó que las miradas de sus compañeros de cuerpo caían sobre él, casi disculpándose. Asuma, visiblemente incómodo, se inclinó hacia él.

—Kakashi… debes admitir que hay motivos de sobre para que el enlace tenga fundamento. Si todo eso es verdad…

—Ya lo sé—respondió únicamente.

Claro que lo sabía, y aquello le pesaba como un ancla de hierro atada a la espalda. Tras unos instantes de inservible deliberación, Shikaku se puso en pie hacia el estrado de manera solemne. Dirigió una última mirada al exANBU, que únicamente pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza mientras se volvía hacia otro lado, como si de aquella manera fuera capaz de escapar de aquello.

El Nara inspiró.

—El Cuerpo Jonin de Konoha da el beneplácito a la unión.

Danzo se hundió complacido en su sillón de cuero. Parecía conocer de sobra las siguientes respuestas.

—Al Señor Feudal le satisface la propuesta expuesta—comunicó uno de los guardias.

—El Consejo apoya la proposición de Sunagakure—anunció el viejo Homura tras ponerse trabajosamente de pie.

Y finalmente, todas las miradas se clavaron como dagas en la figura de la Hokage, que permanecía igual de estática que al principio. Era ella la que tenía la última palabra, pero ante la afirmativa general y las razones manifestadas, era obvia cual iba a ser su respuesta.

Sin levantarse si quiera, agarró el sello oficial de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y lo empapó en abundante tinta roja. Habló con voz impersonal.

—Queda aceptada la propuesta de Sunagakure. Se levanta la sesión.

Y con más fuerza de la realmente requerida, estampó el sello en el hueco final del pergamino, junto al azul de la Aldea de la Arena.

Con una obvia sensación de alivio y de haber hecho las cosas bien, la gente no tardó en marcharse, pues pasaban de las dos de la mañana. El propio Kakashi, que ahora se sentía ajeno de sí mismo, se levantó de los primeros para desaparecer cuanto antes de aquel espantoso lugar.

Pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos.

— ¡Ah, pero si es el famoso Hatake Kakashi! —El señor feudal del País del Fuego se levantó de su ornamentado asiento preparado para la ocasión, y bajó las escaleras con elegancia—. Por fin te conozco. He oído muchas historias acerca de ti y de tus grandes hazañas. ¿Es verdad que te convertiste en miembro ANBU con apenas dieciséis años de edad?

Retuvo una maldición mientras algunos de los que pasaban por su lado le dirigían miradas interesadas. Aquel hombre desde luego no conocía las normas del ANBU, ni de nada relacionado con los propios ninjas. De hecho, no entendía por qué se encontraba en aquella sala.

Pero estaba castigado con la muerte el mentir al señor feudal.

—Todavía no los había cumplido, ese año celebraron los exámenes antes del verano.

El hombre dejó escapar una risilla cantarina. No parecía tener prisa en marcharse, a diferencia del sensei. Desde luego, no creía que tuviera que hacer ninguna importante tarea al día siguiente que requiriera levantarse temprano.

—Oh, ya veo. Con que un genio, ¿eh? —Se rascó la nariz—. Creo entender que eres el maestro de la niña que reclama Suna, ¿verdad? Perfecto, perfecto… así podrás darle tú mismo la feliz noticia.

—Que reclama Suna…—Tsunade habló más para sí misma que para el resto del Consejo. Había permanecido absorta en sí misma todo el tiempo que había durado la reunión desde el anuncio de la noticia—. ¿Por qué?

Su voz sonó firme y dura, pero no tanto como siempre. Sólo los que la conocían bien podrían distinguir un leve atisbo de temblor. Baki, que parecía ser el jefe del escuadrón, frunció el ceño sin comprender.

— ¿Disculpe?

— ¿Por qué Sakura? —Repitió, tratando de que no sonara muy personal—. ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

—Querida—la consejera Koharu le colocó una mano en el hombro—. Es una kunoichi excepcional, la segunda mejor médico de toda la Aldea. Dicen que posee una fuerza sobrenatural además, como digna pupila tuya. Ha estado siempre en las listas de honor de la Academia… y el Kazekage no se merece una esposa cualquiera.

—Razones de más para no apartarla de nuestro lado—Tsunade le dirigió una mirada colérica—. Haruno Sakura es una kunoichi de vital importancia para Konoha.

—Teníamos entendido—contraatacó Baki, con los dientes aún apretados—. Que únicamente se trataba de una chunin.

Tsunade se sonrojó imperceptiblemente, defendiendo con uñas y dientes a su alumna.

—Si todavía no se ha presentado a los exámenes es porque está muy ocupada trabajando en el hospital por orden expresa mía. Tiene el nivel de sobra para aprobar el examen a jounin sin problemas.

No estaba del todo segura de esto último, pero no dijo nada. Kakashi se sintió profundamente identificado con la quinta Hokage, que de pronto, parecía haber perdido fuerzas. Fuerzas que estaban siendo malgastadas en una débil e inútil indagación, pues la proposición ya había sido aceptada.

Baki y su escuadrón asintieron e hicieron mención de marcharse del lugar. Pero Tsunade se levantó de su asiento, incapaz de no hacer nada.

—Si se trata de cuestiones sanguíneas, he de decir que su Consejo ha optado por una opción pésima—explicó—. Sus padres ni siquiera son ninjas, nació con aptitudes por pura suerte. Un antepasado suyo debió ser shinobi, del que apenas se registran datos, y heredó la corriente de chakra como único talento. No pertenece a ningún clan, no posee ninguna barrera de sangre. Todos sus logros se deben al esfuerzo y dedicación…

—Precisamente por eso—recibió la mirada acerada del comandante—, ha sido elegida como candidata. Conocen las circunstancias que rodean al Kazekage—tragó saliva—. Gaara… él no es un shinobi normal. Y ya hemos visto lo que ocurre cuando ciertas corrientes Kekkei Genkai se mezclan con el chakra de un Biju u otro demonio… Lady Tsunade, usted misma fue compañera de equipo de un producto malogrado como éste.

La Hokage abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, recordando seguramente a su compañero renegado, Orochimaru.

—Así que por eso todas las Hyuga fueron descartadas…

—Sí. Hubiéramos preferido una candidata proveniente de un poderoso linaje como los portadores del Byakugan, pero no nos arriesgaremos a crear un monstruo una vez más. Y entre las posibles aspirantes… bueno, Gaara eligió a Sakura.

Tsunade frunció el ceño mientras ellos ya se dirigían hacia la puerta.

— ¿Cómo qué la eligió?

—Él dijo que puestos a casarse—le respondió el joven desde el marco, sonriente—. Prefería hacerlo con alguien que ya hubiera visto de antemano.

Y desaparecieron tras esta, mientras anunciaban que se quedarían un día en la villa, ni uno más. No se aventurarían a que las demás Aldeas supieran de su estancia en Konoha. Tsunade parpadeó y se dejó caer sobre el escalerón del estrado como un peso muerto.

—Estos jóvenes de sangre caliente… ¿no pueden esperar, eh? —el Daimyo soltó una risilla picarona antes de seguirlos, guardado por sus dos hombres.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Kakashi se acercó hasta la Hokage y se atrevió a tomarle la mano, apretándola con fuerza. Cuando ella alzó la cabeza, le pareció distinguir unas gotas brillantes sobre los lacrimales, aunque sabía que no iban a ser vertidas.

—Necesitaré tu ayuda, Kakashi—murmuró—. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Soltó su mano y con feroz decisión, se puso en pie.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
